


Call Me By Your Name

by grettama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, CMBYN AU, Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: “Nico.”“Jason.”At that moment, Jason didn’t know that the simple introduction with the handshake would change his life forever.





	Call Me By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I want Jasico CMBYN AU and decided to write it myself.  
> Unbetaed so feel free to point out errors!

Nico was the boy at Jason’s professor house where he spent the whole summer there to finish his graduate thesis. And he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Well, by all means, Nico was already seventeen years old, it made him no longer a boy, but in Jason’s 24-year-old-eyes, he was very young still. And so, as the adult one here, Jason had to be the one who kept himself in check no matter what.

Besides, Nico was his professor’s son, for God’s sake. He was very, very off limit.

But some days, like today for example, when it was very hot outside and everyone was just in their bathing suit—even Nico, _especially Nico,_ exposing his beautiful olive-skin to the whole world to see—it was very hard for Jason to resist.

Jason tried his best not to let his eyes lingered on Nico. There were so many people there. It would be weird if his eyes were stuck on Nico all the time. In exchange, he poured all of his energy to the volleyball game he was currently playing.

But then Jason turned around and saw Nico’s eyes on him, staring at him intently and it made Jason’s heart skip a beat, and also made him do something out of his impulse. He jogged towards the younger Italian, and grabbed the water bottle he was holding.

He looked tense though, when Jason approached. Probably he read it wrong? But before Jason could stop himself, he already reached out to Nico’s bare shoulder and squeezed it softly. _Jeez_ , Nico’s skin was as soft as it looked.

“Thanks for the water,” he said, flashed his smile towards Nico.

However, Nico still looked tense, tried to get away from Jason’s touch. Jason pretended that his heart did not sink, that it was normal for Nico to react that way as they were barely knew each other, despite the fact that he was sleeping in Nico’s old room while Nico was sleeping in another room.

Realized that his hand lingered on Nico’s shoulder longer than necessary, he quickly retracted it after he gave Nico a light pat. “Thanks again,” and jogged back to the volleyball court.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Nico thought him as creepy now and avoided him at all cost.

* * *

But probably, Jason was wrong. Because Nico didn’t avoid him at all. He treated him just the same. Still read his book while Jason wrote next to him. Still wanted to go swim together with him. Still wanted to take him around the city with their bikes. Even, Nico probably flirted with him a little?

Jason was actually not very sure about that, but it sure did like flirting. Nico was playing his guitar under the shade while Jason laid on the grass, reading his half-done thesis, but he couldn’t concentrate at all. The beautiful sound of Nico’s guitar kept distracting him. Or maybe it was just he wanted to look at Nico all the time?

In the end. He gave up. “Is it Bach?” he asked.

Nico looked up at him and smiled. _Damn_ , Jason almost melted at the sight. “I’ll show you what Bach is,” he responded, got up from his seat and walked inside the house, and Jason couldn’t help but following him. Inside, he sat down in front of his piano, and started playing the tune.

But it was different. Jason, who leaned against the doorframe, looked at Nico with a raised eyebrow. “It’s different from what you played earlier,” he commented.

Nico’s flashed him a cheeky grin which made Jason’s heart summersault in its place. “Oh, is it?” Nico asked him, before he stopped playing and started from the beginning again.

Jason listened for a while, then chuckled. “You changed it again. Play the one you played outside,” he asked.

Nico just grinned widely, started again, but completely different tune. _Again_.

“You changed it again!” Jason protested, though he couldn’t help but grinning just as widely, realizing that Nico was teasing him. “Okay, fine. Play what you want,” he said, about to turn around and leave to see Nico’s reaction.

He got it right. Nico didn’t say anything, but he played the piano again, and Jason knew that this time it was the right tune. Jason smiled to himself, turned back around and plopped himself on the couch behind Nico.

“It's young Bach, he dedicated it to his brother,” Nico said, smiling at him from behind his shoulder. And at that moment, Jason probably fell a little bit in love.

The next time, it was on a night two days after that piano exchange. Nico’s father held out a garden party for everyone, especially Nico’s friends, and it was fun. Jason got to talk to a lot of people, got to know a lot of people and made some improvement in his Italian. He knew Nico’s eyes were on him all the time, but he tried to ignore it.

And after a while, it started to get hard to ignore the intense look Nico had on him. The Sound by The 1975 started playing and Nico got into the dance floor as well after the whole night he just sat there and watching, and he caught Jason’s breath away immediately.

He didn’t dance with Jason. But he danced _very close_ , enough for Jason to be aware of every movement he made. It was impossible to ignore Nico now.

And that time, Jason knew that he was really, really screwed.

* * *

Jason tried to make a peace with himself after the realization that, _yes_ , he was very much in love with his Professor’s son, the most brilliant 17-year-old in the whole world he ever met. Nico was smart, charming in his own way, and always managed to impress Jason no matter what, especially from the way he was thinking.

Jason promised himself not to make _any_ moves. He wanted to be good. He didn’t know for sure that Nico liked him back the same way or that Nico was just admiring him, as an older guy who already traveled a lot and could talk with him easily.

But then, that sizzling afternoon, in front of Battle of Piave monument, everything changed.

It started out as a regular conversation between them. Jason was casually asking about the monument and Nico could answer it, impressed Jason even more.

“Is there _anything_ you don’t know?” he asked, smiling proudly at the younger boy.

Nico gave him a shy smile, which was one of Jason’s favorite smiles from Nico, looked down towards his sneakers and said, “I know nothing, Jason.”

“Well, you seem to know more than people around here.”

“Well,” Nico responded, copying the way Jason said it earlier, “if you only knew how little I really know about the things that matter.”

“What ‘things that matter’?” Jason asked again, still smiling at Nico. But then he caught the expression on Nico’s face as their eyes locked.

“You know what things,” Nico answered, almost quietly even though Jason still could hear it, loud and clear.

Jason was torn between wanted to freeze and explode into million pieces at that answer. He didn’t know how to approach after this. Because _this_ , was clearly changing _everything_ between them.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jason asked in the end, stayed in his place while looking at Nico who somehow looked even smaller than usual.

“Because I thought you should know.”

“Because you thought I should know?” Jason repeated carefully.

“Because I wanted you to know,” Nico said again, as if Jason was criticizing him and he needed to revise his answer. “Because there’s no one else I can say this but to you.”

Jason felt like his breath got caught in his throat. Just when he made a peace with himself. Just when he promised himself not to do _anything_. Nico never ceased to surprise him.

“Are you… saying what I think you’re saying?” It was kind of amazing that Jason could keep his voice even when he asked that.

Nico gave him a simple nod, swayed slightly from side to side, and it was the most adorable thing Jason ever seen.

“You make things very difficult for me,” he said, sighing and tapped Nico’s arm. He didn’t think that Nico would make the first move. That he would be bold and had the courage to confront Jason first. So all this time, Nico was _indeed_ flirting with him.

Nico didn’t say anything in return, just smiled his shy smile to Jason and then led him back home with their bikes. Or he thought, Nico was leading him back home. Because apparently, Nico took him to another place. It was a small lake and it looked like it was Nico’s favorite place.

“Monet’s berm,” Nico said, introducing the place’s name. “I read so many books here,” he added, parked the bike and laid down on the grass near the lake. Jason watched Nico for a while, before following his suit. He dropped himself next to Nico, and his heart stirred seeing Nico had his eyes closed.

Jason couldn’t help it. He reached out and mapped Nico’s face with his finger. To his surprised, Nico didn’t move. Just parted his mouth slightly when Jason’s finger reached his lips. His heart was beating like crazy, and as if Nico could hear that, he opened his eyes and pushed himself up from the grown to sit down.

They were too close now. Jason felt like he could count Nico’s eyelashes…

He didn’t know who started it first. Maybe him. Maybe Nico. Maybe it was both of them and they just simply met in the middle. But it was the most perfect kiss Jason had ever experienced in his entire life. Nico’s mouth just as soft as he imagined before, and the way his mouth and tongue was so pliant, moving against his, if Jason’s heart exploded at that moment, he wouldn’t be so surprised.

His hand moved up to cup Nico’s face, and then Nico nibbled his lower lip, made Jason forced himself to snap out of it. He pulled away, felt Nico tried to chase his mouth but he quickly turned his head away.

“Are you happy now?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

And maybe that was what made Nico did it. Because apparently Nico could read him better than himself, as the next thing he knew was that Nico was already on top of him, kissing him silly, and Jason didn’t want it to stop.

It would kill him, if he stopped.

* * *

Jason didn’t deny it, he was indeed avoiding Nico after the kiss. Because maybe it was just a phase for Nico, right? He was still so young, maybe he was just curious. And Jason didn’t want to keep his hopes up.

He woke up before Nico did, had breakfast, and left the table before Nico arrived. He spent most days in away from di Angelo’s residence, always got home late. He knew everyone thought that he was playing with the ladies in town, because actually Jason had the _look_. He was aware the flock of girls had been flirting with him the whole time, but he never expressed any interest on them aside of being polite. He only got his eyes on Nico anyway. But this time, he let that gossip be.

It was better like this. Before anyone got hurt.

But then that night, when he got back to his room—Nico’s old room—he found a note under the door.

_Can’t stand the silence. I need to speak to you._

He recognized Nico’s neat handwriting. That note made him turned around, towards the closed door that separated his and Nico’s room. And before he could stop himself, he wrote a reply.

_Grow up. See you at midnight._

* * *

Jason was _beyond_ nervous. What if he got it wrong? What if he read _everything_ wrong? He still avoided Nico that day, while waiting for midnight, but he didn’t try as hard as before.

And now, he could see that _maybe_ , he didn’t read it wrong after all. Nico’s eyes were on him all the time, and those dark orbs felt like an x-ray to him. Jason knew that Nico had gotten his reply. Was Nico as nervous as he was?

Jason spent the day on his usual corner near the beach. Sat down, and just thinking about what would happen by midnight. He would make sure that Nico got the way out in case he second guessed his own mind. Jason would make sure nobody got hurt.

He got back near midnight. The house was dark already. Of course everyone had been a sleep. And despite everything, his heart still sunk when he saw the light in Nico’s room was already out. Maybe Nico didn’t want this after all.

He sighed, went inside his own room and towards the balcony. He stood there for a moment, tried to clear his head, when he heard someone was approaching him. He turned around and spot Nico, in his white t-shirt, worn jeans, and black converse. He walked towards him, tentative, but still braved enough to do so before he stopped next to him. His hand was on the railing next to Jason’s.

Jason gave in to his instinct, reached out to hold Nico’s hand. He was so relieved when Nico turned his hand upwards so they could hold hands properly. Nico’s hand was warm despite the cold night, and Jason inched closer.

“I’m so nervous,” Nico whispered. Though it was clear enough for Jason to hear.

He chuckled, rubbed Nico’s knuckles with his thumb. “Me too.”

Everything felt like a blur afterwards. The good kind of blur though. They kissed, slower this time, tried to savor every time, every touch. They stumbled towards Jason’s bedroom. Nico was way smaller than him so it was pretty easy for Jason to manhandle him, moved him to be settled on his lap. They kissed like they were thirsty but also as if another was fragile.

Nico’s fingers were hovering on the buttons of his billowy blue shirt, while Jason’s on the hem of Nico’s white t-shirt.

“Off,” Jason breathed, pulled Nico’s shirt. “Off.”

Nico raised his arms up to help Jason, and then Jason took off his own shirt, threw it somewhere on the floor; he didn’t really care. Nico was on top of him, kissing and sucking his neck, and that was what matter right now.

“Take care of me, Jason,” Nico panted in his ear and that was the only cue Jason needed to flip their position over, and started worshipping Nico’s body in return.

It was probably around 3 AM in the morning when they finally settled down. Nico was laying in Jason’s arms, his face buried in Jason’s neck and Jason could feel Nico’s soft kisses on the skin there. Jason tilted his head slightly to press a soft kiss on the crown of Nico’s head.

It was such a blissful moment, the kind of moment Jason knew he would never forget in his entire life. At that moment, his affection towards Nico was so, so much he wasn’t sure how he could bear it all inside him. He needed to let it out. And kisses or caresses weren’t enough.

“Call me by your name,” Jason whispered. “And I’ll call you by mine.”

Nico looked up, his dark eyes were reflecting the moon light from the window. His lips formed a smile as he said his name.

“Nico,” he said, tapped Jason’s chest slightly with his forefinger, right where Jason’s heart was.

“Jason,” Jason replied, before capturing Nico’s lips to another heavenly kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up anytime on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks) XD I don't bite!


End file.
